


takeout and bubble baths

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aged up adrinette who know each other's identities and are married! marinette is a renowned fashion designer and adrien is a stunning model as always. alya is a popular reporter/journalist and chloe is, well, chloe.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	takeout and bubble baths

“Marinette!” Adrien calls out into the penthouse where they live, setting his bag down by the front door and setting his shoes inside the cubbies against the wall. “Marinette?” He calls out again when he doesn’t get a response. Adrien shrugs off his trenchcoat and hangs it on the wall before inspecting the apartment to find his wife.

 

The kitchen and living room are spotless, like not a soul has been there for hours. It’s a little unsettling, but Adrien presses forward. Their bedroom is empty, the bedroom next to theirs is empty...and there’s only one place left that she could be in. Adrien makes his way down the hallway and climbs up the narrow staircase and sighs in relief when he sees light and the faint hum of Jagged Stone coming from the studio.

 

Marinette is seated at her long, expansive desk, sliding on her chair between her computer screen and the piece of fabric she was sewing, adding intricate and colorful stitching into her next piece of work. The evening backdrop of Paris in front of her, huge windows with the best view in town, a view that is incomparable with Marinette there. Adrien creeps up behind her slowly, setting the bag of takeout down on the floor. When he’s right behind her and her fingers aren’t in any danger of being pricked, he covers her eyes in one fell swoop, giggling as she shrieks from surprise. “Guess who?” Adrien singsongs.

 

“Adrien! Don’t scare me like that!” Marinette gasps, prying his arms away from her eyes. She tries to catch her breath, but Adrien has other plans. His hands move to her shoulder, and his lips are on the side of her neck, on her jaw until Marinette responds by turning his neck and accepting the kiss on her cheek, on her lips. Adrien pulls away, gazes into her bright blue eyes, and falls in love with her all over again.

 

“I brought dinner.” Adrien smiles, holding up the bag of takeout pasta Marinette had become hooked on recently. Marinette lights up at the sight of it, reaching up to kiss him again before opening up the food, pushing the fabrics on her table away. Adrien pulls up another chair next to her, taking a plastic fork and opening his own meal. “So, what are you working on so late?”

 

Marinette groans, shoving a pasta shell in her mouth with a look of disgust. “It’s for Chloe. She has a Gala event tomorrow and needed a dress from ‘Adrien’s designer.’ Can you believe her? Does she still have a crush on you? Ugh, she acts like she’s still in middle school.” Marinette huffs. “If she wasn’t the mayor’s daughter, and if it wouldn’t ruin your reputation, I’d make her the ugliest dress possible.”

 

Adrien laughed. “That I would like to see.” Amused, he watches her angrily eat one of her favorite foods. “Are you almost done?”

 

“Mhm.” She nods with a mouth full of food. She swallows quickly before speaking again. “Just a few things here and there, but it shouldn’t take me more than an hour.” Adrien smiles.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay here then.” They continue eating, Adrien telling Marinette about his day, how Alya pestered him with lots and lots of personal questions for an interview despite them being friends, how his father is still strict and needs to know every detail in his life despite the fact that Adrien is already twenty five, and how exhausting it is dealing with photoshoots. Marinette smiles, enjoys the little moments where Adrien opens up, enjoys when she sees small flickers of Chat inside of him. 

 

Once the pasta is devoured, Adrien loads all of the garbage into a bag and totes it downstairs before coming back up, not surprised to see Marinette already immersed in her work. Adrien quietly sits back down, watching her. It’s not often he gets to see her work firsthand and up close, but when he does, he’s always amazed at how her fingers work so delicately (despite being so clumsy), and how beautiful her work always turns out. 

 

Marinette pricks herself with a needle and hisses a little at the pain. “Ah.” Adrien gets up quickly and runs to find bandages and medicated wipes. He comes back and Marinette is still trying to work. “Marinette, stop for a second.” He pulls the chair to her side, examining her fingers. And there’s not just one, but many little pricks and fading scars that he’s never noticed before. “Marinette…” 

 

The way he says her name is full of worry, empathy dripping from his voice as he carefully wipes at the blood and wraps her fingers tightly. “Adrien, they’re just little scratches. No big deal.” She smiles and flexes one of her arms. “We’ve suffered way worse.”

 

Adrien sighs. “Yes, yes, I know.” Sometimes his wife is so stubborn. “You may be Ladybug, Paris’s guardian angel. But you’re still my  _ wife. _ ” Adrien scratches the back of his head, cheeks red. Calling her his wife was still something that made his heart race. “I’m still allowed to worry for you...and take care of you when you start to neglect yourself.” 

 

Marinette looks at her fingers; Adrien takes such care with her, always treats her gently, is always by her side, fighting crime, and being her husband. She looks up at him, rosy cheeks, and smiles. “Thank you, Adrien. You’re always looking out for me when I’m not.”

 

“It’s not a problem, my lady.” Though he’s said it many times for her, now that Marinette knows that it had always been meant for  _ her, _ the way he says it now has a different effect on her, one that makes her heart skip a beat, makes her gravitate to him once more.

 

Adrien’s hand on her cheek is soft, gentle, and his kiss even more so. They’re still so shy with each other, like teenagers kissing for the first time, remembering the first time they kissed, remembering the first time they met on a rainy afternoon, hidden smiles. They pull apart and for a while they sit there, gazing at one another like they had years ago on the front steps of their old school, the magic back then not lost even now.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Adrien breaks the silence, a sheepish smile on his face. Marinette breaks out of her trance and laughs nervously. 

 

“S-sure! Can you read off the numbers I have on the screen?” Marinette turns back to the fabric, listening to Adrien calling out measurements as she cuts carefully before sewing them onto the dress on the mannequin. After a while Adrien’s help isn’t needed, and he just watches her work. Marinette almost forgets he is there, wanting to work quickly so she could hop in the shower and get to bed. “Adrien, you can go shower if you’d like. I’m gonna be about a half hour longer.”

 

Adrien turns to the window and smiles. “Nah, it’s okay. I like watching you work.” Adrien covers his mouth with his hand. “Besides, I’d like to...shower with you…”

 

Marinette nearly cuts herself again at the proposal. Her mind is blank and her face turns many shades of roses. “O-oh...that sounds nice. What about a...b-bubble bath?”

 

“With roses?” Adrien chimes in, a little bit of excitement on his face.

 

“And the strongest bottle of wine we have.” Marinette adds as she gets back to work and tries to ignore the way her body feels hot at the prospect of a bath with Adrien. Though they’ve been together for many years, the intimacy is something she thinks she can never quite get over. And Adrien had aged quite nicely…

 

Adrien laughs. “You hate Chloe that much?”

 

Marinette groans. “Maybe I should make an uglier dress instead.”

 

“No no no, Marinette. I don’t want Chloe to badmouth your work. If anything, she’s going to have the most beautiful gown at the Gala, and she’s going to know it was all thanks to you.” Adrien encourages, trying to quell his wife’s bloodlust. 

 

Marinette turns her gaze to Adrien for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. “Looking at your face made me feel a little bit better.” She tries to mumble underneath her breath, but he catches it and turns bright red.

 

It takes twenty more minutes before Chloe’s dress is done and Marinette is ready for relaxation. She lets Adrien pick her up princess style, carry her to their bathroom before running off to grab a bottle of wine per her request. Adrien comes back with wine and rose petals, which he sprinkles in the bathtub before both of them slide in the warm water and Marinette goes for the wine immediately. 

 

They soak in the tub for an hour, keeping the drain open and the water running so their water would stay hot. Adrien has his back pressed up against the marble tub, Marinette fitting right against him, pressing her back against his chest, letting his hands circle her waist, letting his head droop to her shoulders, letting him purr against her skin, recharging by her touch. Marinette, tipsy, babbles on and on about how annoying Chloe is, how ridiculous she is requesting a dress a day before the event, how she brags about her new husband, how much money he has, how  _ handsome _ he is, how  _ famous _ he is. Adrien finds it all amusing. 

 

“Do you have a lunch date with Alya tomorrow?” Adrien asks.

 

“Yeah. Hopefully it will refresh my sanity.” Marinette sighs, setting her third, now empty, glass on the counter behind them before slumping even further into Adrien’s arms. “Chloe can brag all she wants about her new squeeze, but nothing she says can ever compare to you.”

 

Adrien finds his face grow warm at the words. “And no dress that you make can make her look more beautiful than you.” 

 

Marinette lets out a small whine, pressing her face against his wet chest. She hit her fist against him gently. “That’s not  _ fair, Adrien. _ You can’t  _ say _ stuff like that…”

 

“I can say the same to you. Sometimes I think that you’re too perfect for me.” Adrien hums.

 

“No way!” Marinette exclaims, wide-eyed. “ _ You’re _ the world famous model. I’m just a nobody.”

 

Adrien waves his finger side to side. “But you’re  _ Ladybug,  _ the girl I fell in love with. And  _ Marinette, _ the most beautiful, most talented fashion designer that I fell in love with.”

 

Marinette sighs. “You’re too much.” The alcohol starts to affect her, giving up on arguing with him and letting him do what he wanted.

 

“I love you too.” Adrien smiles, shutting off the water and helping her out of the tub, drying her off before carrying her to their bedroom. He helped her find a nightgown, making sure Marinette didn’t stumble as she made her way to their bed, falling on it the moment her knees felt the edge of the mattress. “Tired, my lady?”

 

Marinette groans in response, shuffling into the bed and slipping under the blankets. Adrien slips on a pair of shorts before sliding in with her, amused as she crawls closer to him, pressing her body against his. She sighs into his touch, accepting the warm, strong, reliable arms around her, keeping her safe. Sometimes even Ladybug needed a hero.

 

Adrien can pinpoint the moment she falls asleep, the way her body feels slack, the feeling of drool on his bare chest, the way her long, dark eyelashes fan across her soft cheeks. Adrien prides himself in being able to see this side of Marinette, a girl whose face is known by her amazing fashion designs, whose masked face is loved by all of Paris, and only  _ he _ is able to see her life this, defenseless, depending on  _ him _ for safety.

 

It makes him feel like his life was worth something, like his life is meant for being by her side, for protecting her, to love her when no one else would. He would stay by her side forever.

 

Adrien presses a chaste kiss to her forehead, watching in awe as her nose scrunches a little at the touch but relaxes into a more comfortable expression, her legs subconsciously tangling with his, her fingers pressing gently into his skin. “I love you, Marinette.”

 

As he drifts off, holding her tight in his arms, he thinks he hears a soft “I love you too” echo softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
